Mind Reset
by firewu
Summary: A heartless causes Zexion mind to reset. He knows what nothing is and must start over to regain who he was, Lexaeus and Vexen and some of the other memebers try to bring Zexion back before it's too late. Please excuse the bad intro. T to be safe.


_**Hello and welcome to my new story! I wrote this a little while ago so I hope you like it!**_

_**---**_

I saw nothing and I felt nothing. I was in complete and total darkness. But, what was darkness? What were feelings and sight? I did not know there meaning and I had no idea how I knew this words, noir did I know why they continued to fill my head…what is a head?

Something bright and blinding suddenly shoots out of the darkness. It hurts my head, but a dark figure blocks it out. Another dark figure joins the other one, and then another. They continue to come and go, and do odd movements. I don't know what they are and why they are causing my insides to twist…was the feeling fear?

It goes dark again for a long time, but I was blinded by the white light again and my whole body began to sting. The twisting feeling in my insides comes back and I want to make a sound, but I do not know how.

The stinging does not go away and another bad feeling comes. A stronger light hurts my head and I can not escape it. I try to get away from it but it will not leave me alone. Then I hear something, a new experience. Sound.

Sounds surround me and like the light, they refuse to go away. The stinging, the pain in my head and the loud sounds are too much. I want to make sounds of my own but I cannot. The twisting becomes stronger and stronger and suddenly I feel myself shake in a terrible way.

---

**Vexen's Point of View**

I was looking for the Superior when suddenly Lexsaeus burst through the doors of the castle. In his arms was a badly hurt Zexion. The Silent Hero didn't need to tell me much before I ordered him to take Zexion to my lab.

We rushed into my lab and laid the Schemer on a metal table. His breathing was becoming dangerously shallow and he was burning up.

The boy was conscious, with his eyes open but not alert. He just stared straight forward, not responding to anything.

"Lexsaeus what in the world happen to him?!" I asked as I looked for further damage.

He gave a painful sigh. "We were on a mission and thousands heartless came out of nowhere. We both did our best to fight them off but one big one attacked Zexion." He stared down at his comrade. "He used his illusion powers and the heartless used its power of darkness. Next thing I knew Zexion was out and like this." He told me.

Zexion eyes closed and his breathing becomes slower and shorter than before. Lexsaeus bangs on his chest and does mouth to mouth to get him to breath normally. The boy gasp for air, and both of us sigh of relief but it is far from over.

I became frustrated as I was unable to bring down his fever. I ran over to my bathroom and turned on the shower, as cold as it could be. Leaving Lexsaeus completely confused and shocked when I used all of my strength to carry the schemer into the bathroom.

Without even bothering to remove his clothes, I threw Zexion into the icy cold shower, allowing the boy to become drench. Not caring about my own dryness I allowed the shower to drench me as well while I looked over Zexion.

I opened his eyes and they stared blankly back me. I took a flash light to look for any signs of brain activity or responses. Nothing.

Marluxia comes in followed by Lexsaeus. I growl at the pink haired man's arrival. "Number Five and I very busy right now, Eleven." I told the Assassin sternly but he does not leave.

I feel the need to freeze him to death when he laughs at Zexion. "My, my, what has happen here? Have you poisoned your lab rat, Vexen?" He crackles.

I notice Lexsaeus fist shaking as he holds back his rage. I do the same, ignoring the taunts of the Flower Man.

I force open his eyes once again and wave my flash light in front of his eyes. "Zexion, Zexion, please say something. Are you alright?" I ask. At first there is no response but then his eyes suddenly shift away from the light. Curious, I put the flash to his eyes again and his eyes shift again from the light. He is in there, somewhere.

"I'm getting a response!" I tell Five and Eleven. Five gives a rare smile while Eleven rolls his eyes.

"When you're done with your little project the Superior would like to know why five and six didn't complete their mission." Marluxia says while examine his nails.

I turn the flash light off and notice his body has finally started to shiver from the cold water. His reaction a very slow but there're reactions. The shaking becomes worse and his body begins to spasms. The last thing I needed was Marluxia. "Out!" I yell at him, he rolls his eyes again and leaves.

Lexsaeus quickly turns of the water, grabs a towel, quickly trying to warm him up. "We were trying to get rid of his fever, not give him phenomena." He tells me as he clutches the boy closely to his body; trying to give some of his heat to Zexion.

---

**Zexion Pov**

I thought I was going to explode as everything shook. It was worse than the twisting inside of me.

I do not want to see the bright, white light again and the dark figures. They brought nothing but bad feelings, thought I didn't quite know the meaning. I try to prevent whatever force is over me from seeing the light again but it is too late. I see it but oddly it is less bright then before and the dark figures are less dark and are beginning to take shape.

The stinging goes away and replaced by something…warm? I do not know if that is what it is called but I feel odd, like something is pushing down on me. I cannot make sounds so instead and I take in the new warmth.

Using what little sight I have I see the something-no it is not a thing. It is a person. What is a persons? I do not know.

I fear the stinging and shaking and I want to make sounds like the persons do. They make sounds to each other. I want to make sounds to tell I do not want those bad things to happen again. But, I do not how to make the sounds or what sounds to use.

"Don't get him too warm, I don't want his fever to get worse." I hear clearly. I do not understand what those sounds mean, but the word warm. It is the one word that comes into my head that I slightly understand. It's a good word-a good feeling. I want more of it.

"W-wa-wa" The sounds come out of me and makes the two persons stop making their own sounds. "Wa-wa-warm" I accomplish. The two people are making more sounds and this time they are making them to me and not each other.

---

**Lexsaeus Pov**

I stripped Zexion of his wet clothing and continued to dry him off. His skin became dry and the shaking had stopped, but I didn't stop. I wanted to warm him up, not wanting him to become sicker than he already was.

As I did so he looked up at me with his soft grey eyes like an owl. Even though, Zexion is heartless his eyes have never seem so-so dead and emotionless. No life at all, it wascausing me to feel uneasy.

"I think he's dry enough." Vexen scolded me but ignored him and brought Zexion into his room with Vexen following beside me.

Vexen wasn't the only one who followed but Marluxia did as well. I thought Vexen told him to leave?

"So, it looks like the schemer is brain dead." He said. "The Superior won't be happy to hear this." He taunted. Vexen and I both glared at him.

Vexen approached the Graceful Assassin, sternly looking him in the eye. "He is not brain dead!" He yelles. "He is slowly making responses, so the Superior will have no need to become unhappy." I fears for Zexion. Vexen knows that the Superior won't hesitate to turn Zexion into a dusk, especially if he hears that Zexion is brain dead.

I do not bother to bicker with Marluxia; I instead dress Zexion in a long t-shirt. I still hold him, hoping to continue to warm his body.

"Ha, if you say so Vexen, but I can tell you he is useless in that state and the Superior will have no problem getting rid of him if he doesn't make improvements." The room suddenly became silent when faint sounds came from Zexion.

Vexen and I held our breath while Marluxia stood there in disbelief.

"Wa-wa-warm." Zexion said, looking up at me. The three of us looked at one another and then at Zexion.

I gulped looking down at him. "Warm?" I say back.

Thirty seconds later he replies saying "warm."

----

**No Pov **

The three men gathered around the schemer, asking him countless questions while trying to get more words out of him.

They slowly spoke with him but he didn't react. They also tried saying other simple words, hoping he would repeat them but he didn't.

He repeated the word, 'warm' again twice before he drifted off in Lexsaeus arm. The Silent Hero tucked him into bed, allowing him to rest.

He pulled Vexen away from his friend when he noticed the Academic was about to perform other test. "We know he's somewhere in there so allow him to rest. ." He told Vexen who scoffed.

"Yes, yes but I wish to know more about his state. It is almost like his mind has started over but somewhere in there lays Zexion. I need to do more testing and-" He was cut of by the Hero who shook his head.

"Let him rest Vexen. His fever is down but we don't want to scare him." He said, causing Marluxia to laugh.

The Flower Man pranced over to Zexion, flicking hair out of the schemer's face. "You two are becoming so worked up about this. If you ask me I think it's rather humorous." Neither Four nor Five shared his humor. "This brat would sit in the library all day reading ridiculous book that even the Superior can't understand, and he would say clever and witty comments at the meetings; making me look like a fool. And, now his mind is mush. Wait till the others hear." He laughed skipping out of the room.

Vexen nor Lexsaeus stopped him for they knew word would get out sooner later. All they could now was watch over the little schemer and hope for the best.

---

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
